1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus which subsequently performs steps of performing charging, electrostatic latent image forming, developing, transferring, and cleaning using an electrophotographic photoreceptor has been widely known as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
A function separation type photoreceptor in which a charge generation layer which generates a charge and a charge transport layer which transports a charge are laminated on an electroconductive substrate or a single layer type photoreceptor having one layer which realizes a function of generating a charge and a function of transporting a charge has been known as the electrophotographic photoreceptor.